Canada will always be Canada
by Didou367
Summary: En cette tranquille matinée, il se retrouve face à un homme impassible qui lui annonce être son possesseur. Il ne peut donc que se résigner à ne plus jamais revoir ce père dont il ne lui reste plus qu'une lettre.


**Titre :** Canada will always be Canada.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages :** Canada, Angleterre, France de façon indirecte.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Canada se délectait de cette chaleur qui enlaçait son corps, effleurait son épiderme lactescent en une caresse sécurisante comme la douceur des lèvres moites qu'une mère déposerait avec affection sur le front de son enfant, une caresse familière qui n'avait pas réchauffé son être frêle depuis bien trop longtemps.  
La chaleur humaine. La chaleur de l'amour paternel. La chaleur de France.  
Ce dernier le serrait dans ses bras au point qu'il suffoquât mais peu lui importait, la tendresse de son Papa lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour qu'il se plaignît de son étreinte – bien qu'elle fût étouffante – et lui aussi encerclait la taille musculeuse de ses bras malingres dont les mains ne réussissaient guère à se rejoindre dans le dos de l'homme.  
Alors que la dextre de ce dernier sillonnait sa chevelure flavescente, l'enfant nicha sa petite tête dans le creux de son cou, huma les effluves capiteux du parfum dispendieux qui s'en dégageaient – coutumièrement, ses narines délicates se fronçaient à la perception de ces arômes entêtants mais aujourd'hui, il subsistait bien trop heureux de retrouver cette odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille pour geindre à son sujet.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon petit Matthieu !  
-Vous aussi, Papa, vous m'avez... »

Inopinément, l'effervescente dilection dans laquelle tous deux baignaient s'estompa, telles les couleurs pastel sur une feuille de papier dont on troublerait les contours à l'aide d'un peu d'eau, jusqu'à leur disparition complète ; la sensation du toucher bienveillant de son ''père'' se fit de moins en moins présente sur sa peau d'albâtre qui déplorait déjà son absence progressive, et il en était de même pour les doigts graciles déambulant entre ses mèches ambrées.  
Parallèlement, la poigne enserrant son épaule fluette s'accentuait et il commençait à assimiler la secousse abrupte qui en résultait, celle-là même qui avait cruellement lacéré ce chimérique tableau de passion familiale.  
Ses paupières, encore bien trop alourdies par le profond sommeil qui avait été l'instigateur de ce songe – dont il aurait tant souhaité qu'il n'en fût pas un –, refusèrent de s'ouvrir malgré ses tentatives répétées.  
Dans le même temps, une idée naquit en son esprit embrumé, une idée en laquelle il ne préférait insuffler aucune espérance de peur d'être désappointé. Toutefois, aussi pragmatique qu'il se voulût, il ne put s'empêcher de croire, avec cette conviction candide des enfants qui attendaient depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps déjà, que l'individu qui le tirait de sa léthargie ne s'avèrerait être autre que sa métropole chérie, celle dont il implorait le retour chaque soir, ses petits doigts crispés sur le chapelet aux larmes grenat que le concerné lui avait offert.  
S'il écoutait cette petite voix réaliste qu'il prétendait maître de ses pensées, ainsi que de ses décisions, il saurait que jamais, au grand jamais, Francis ne l'aurait réveillé d'une manière aussi fruste.  
Quoi qu'il en fût, si cela n'ébranlait nullement sa certitude quant au fait qu'il s'agît du susnommé, la voix acerbe qui s'adressa à lui, elle, l'annihila implacablement.

« _Wake up_, Matthew ! »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent soudainement, pour se refermer tout de suite après. Ses rétines n'étaient pas encore en capacité de gérer cette brusque agression lumineuse.  
Toutefois, à peine une minute après, il entrouvrit un œil qui s'empressa de scruter l'homme inconnu qui se dressait au côté de son lit, les bras croisés et le regard – d'un smaragdin éclatant, remarqua t-il de façon succincte – impavide.

Il s'astreignit lentement à s'asseoir, frotta ses prunelles améthyste de ses poings tremblotants, puis s'enquit d'une voix assoupie :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Son interlocuteur bougonna quelques mots qu'il reconnut être de l'anglais – il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en ouïr de temps à autres, avec tous ces soldats Britanniques occupant les environs, ou lorsque son parent le parlait avec cet accent caractéristique des Français – avant de lui répondre, contrarié :

« C'est vrai que tu ne comprends que l'hideuse langue de ce crétin. Peu importe, je me présente. Je suis l'Angleterre, le Royaume de Grande-Bretagne ou l'Empire britannique – Sous le regard interloqué du garçonnet – France a bien dû te parler de moi ? »

L'intéressé hocha vigoureusement la tête, quelque peu intimidé par la figure renfrognée qu'arborait son aîné. Ce dernier murmura un ''_Good_'' avec un air d'approbation condescendante, puis renchérit imperturbablement :

« Tu es donc sans doute au courant de cette guerre qui dure depuis déjà...  
-... Sept ans. Oui, je suis au courant. »

Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? La longue absence de son possesseur y trouvait là sa justification. Il savait tout aussi bien que la nation que représentait l'homme qui lui parlait dominait largement cet affront, et il se figurait le type de conséquences auxquelles France aurait à faire face. Nonobstant, il n'imaginait aucunement ce que l'homme susmentionné s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

« Le 10 Février, il y a de cela une semaine environ, un traité a été signé, le Traité de Paris. Et, d'après ce traité, le Canada devient colonie britannique. »

Les orbes violine du principal concerné s'écarquillèrent à l'impact de cette nouvelle. Comme violemment bousculées, le cheminement de ses pensées devint chaotique. Elles se heurtaient, se mêlaient les unes aux autres afin de former des phrases sans sens ; désordre auquel son corps chétif sembla s'accorder puisque de brusques et continus spasmes le secouèrent.  
Les larmes envahirent ses yeux tandis que l'affliction soudaine suscitait des sanglots qu'il ne parvint guère à museler, de telle sorte qu'il se retrouvât à couvrir son faciès laiteux, ravagé par les perles de chagrin, de ses mains tremblotantes et à tenter vainement d'étouffer les hoquets qui lui secouaient la gorge. Il venait tout juste de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Angleterre, que cette vision apitoyait – il avait sérieusement commencé à regretter son âme intransigeante de pirate lorsqu'il s'était surpris à se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure à la vue de l'air abattu qui se discernait sur le visage de France lors de la signature de cet engagement – fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche avant de tendre une enveloppe au chérubin.

« Le sac à vin... Enfin, France m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, je suppose qu'il t'explique les événements avec davantage de détails. »

Canada attendit que ses pleurs se calmassent – l'idée de troubler l'encre de ses larmes l'épeurait – pour s'emparer, d'un geste timoré, de la lettre placidement présentée. Il décacheta celle-ci d'un mouvement empressé, la déplia et parcourut de ses mirettes humides les lignes gracieuses s'étirant sur le papier.

_Mon étoile la plus lumineuse dans l'obscurité, mon soleil le plus chaleureux en plein hiver, mon fils,_

_Comment te portes-tu ? J'espère que tu es en meilleur état que moi, qui récupère encore de cette guerre harassante._  
_Je suppose que, si tu lis cette lettre, tu sais déjà de quoi il retourne. Je suis désolé, Matthieu. Vraiment désolé. Je ne t'aurai jamais donné, même pour tout l'or du monde, mais mon roi et moi-même nous sommes retrouvés dans l'obligation de céder aux revendications de l'ennemi, et tu te vois donc devenir possession anglaise._  
_Pour tout te dire, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu l'étais devenu. Trois ans, plus précisément, mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler dans l'espoir que quelque chose changerait. Sans doute as-tu toi-même remarqué la présence des soldats britannique sur nos terres, sans doute as-tu fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, peut-être même as-tu fait en sorte de ne même pas t'en rendre compte avec la même espérance que moi, que le destin jouerait en notre faveur. Je te connais, Matthieu, tu es très perspicace. Disons que cette comédie nous convenait à tous les deux._

_Tu pars donc avec Angleterre. Rassure-toi, il n'est pas méchant et te traitera sans doute correctement. Tu auras aussi l'occasion de connaître (ou de revoir, qui sait) ton frère, Amérique. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu seras heureux avec eux._  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire que tu resterais toujours mon fils, toujours le même fils, celui que j'ai vu il y a de là quelques bonnes années ; souviens-t-en, même si Angleterre t'appelle Matthew, tu resteras Matthieu, le plus magnifique don que Dieu ait jamais pu me faire, même s'il te déclare à présent ''Province of Quebec'', tu seras toujours Canada._

_Aussi, je peux t'assurer que nous nous reverrons. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais je ferais tout pour._

_Je t'aime, Matthieu._

Après quoi il ne put que lire la signature de l'émetteur, car l'encre du mot de salutations – était-ce ''Adieu'' ? ''Au revoir'' ? ''A bientôt'', se demandait le petit garçon – était troublée, comme si une goutte d'un liquide quelconque s'était écrasée sur cet alliage de lettres.  
Paradoxalement au désespoir que lui inspiraient ces phrases, ses lèvres avaient esquissé un infime sourire qu'elles avaient gardé tout au long de cette déchirante lecture. Cela subsistait toujours aussi déconcertant pour lui de constater à quel point il semblait aisé à appréhendait pour son père.

« On a été si stupides de jouer le jeu en croyant que cela influencerait le déroulement de l'histoire, ricana t-il avec une amertume qui décontenança son acquéreur – jamais il n'avait vu une telle aigreur chez un si jeune enfant. Je suppose que je dois vous suivre... Angleterre ?  
-Hm. »

Sur cette onomatopée qu'il imaginait tout aussi bien positive à sa supposition qu'au nom qu'il eût choisi pour s'adresser à son aîné, il glissa hors du lit, essuyant les traces de larmes qui subsistaient sur son épiderme d'albâtre et se battant avec ses membres afin qu'ils cessassent de trémuler , et fit quelques pas – ses jambes tremblaient au point qu'il ne craignît de s'effondrer – jusqu'à la commode qui se situait à sa droite.

« Mes hommes se chargeront de récupérer tes affaires, il te suffira de t'habiller pour que nous puissions y aller, Province of Quebec. France a dû te dire que ce serait là ton nom, à présent, indiqua flegmatiquement son vis-à-vis.  
-Oui. Mais sachez que... – le blondinet chercha en son esprit les quelques mots qui s'étaient gravés en son esprit, de manière indistincte, en même temps que les Britanniques avaient commencés à investir ses terres –_ Canada w... will... a... a... always be Canada_. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Donc, en effet, le Traité de Paris, signé le 10 Février 1763, stipule que le Canada devient colonie britannique (En fait, le Royaume-Uni est globalement sorti vainqueur de la Guerre de Sept Ans et y a gagné pas mal de colonies, comme la Floride de la part de l'Espagne) mais en vérité, il ne fait qu'officialiser la domination anglaise sur le Canada. En effet, en 1760 déjà, le gouverneur Vaudreuil cédait le Canada aux Britanniques. Mais, comme ce n'était pas officiel, j'ai aimé l'idée d'un petit Canada et d'un France désemparés qui feraient comme si de rien n'était dans l'espoir que le Canada redevienne véritablement colonie française.  
Aussi, pour le moment où France dit que Matthew est le "plus magnifique don de Dieu", il faut savoir que le prénom "Matthieu", d'origine hébraïque, signifie "Don de Dieu" ).

D'ailleurs, le début de sa lettre est niaise au possible mais bon, il s'agit de France. J'imagine qu'en écrivant, il se perdrait dans les méandres d'une tendresse affligée.


End file.
